Noche de Halloween
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Una historia Basada un poco en como una noche de brujas puede ser tan terririficas que nada... mas cuando hay un ser quien ha despertado. ¡paseen y entren! espero y les guste.


Amity Park la ciudad conocida como el hogar de los fantasmas.

Todos los ciudadanos hacian arreglos para el día de Halloween aquella celebración tenebrosa donde niños se disfrazaban para luego pedir dulces.

Danny un chico mitad fantasma disfrutaba acompañado de Sam Manson y Tucker Foley. Los jóvenes especialistas en la caza de fantasmas se encontraban viendo peliculas en casa de Sam.

Tucker: ¡genial! Esperé todo el mes para ver una película de terror -sonrie-

Danny: Tuck, no eres bueno viendo películas

Sam: dejalo Danny, si quiere ver una que la vea -con una sonrisa retadora-

Tucker: si, les prometo que la vere completa -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny miro preocupado a su mejor amigo, cosa que esto podia salirse de control.

OoOoOoOo

La zona fantasma se llevaba a acabo los clásicos planes de salir al mundo humano y pedir dulces como los niños, pero esta ves habia sido negado el motivó.

Simple alguien habia despertado en mucho tiempo. Demitri un vampiro quien termino ocultandose en la zona fantama ahora se encontraba despierto.

Volo atraves del mundo infinito para encontrar aquel portal quien lo llevaria al mundo humano. Una ves que llego miro como la gente habia estado disfrazados cosa que para el vampiro provocó una especie de molestia.

Continuó su largo bueno ocultandose en la oscuridad hasta que miro la enorme mansión, aquella mansión donde Samantha Manson vivia muy tranquila con sus padres y ahora se encontraba con su amigo y su novio.

Dimitri ingresó por la puerta principal, haciendo que los jóvenes escucharán en sonido. Tucker terminó por gritar debido al ruido y porque estaba viendo la película, esto hizo que ambos chicos terminaran abrazados y gritando.

Danny: ¡Tucker! ¿Porque gritas así? -molesto-

Sam: ... -suspira- te dije no soportaria ver película de horror -se levanta-

Danny: ¿a donde vas?

Sam: vere quien llegó... -sube escaleras-

Danny: esperame yo te acompaño -se va detras de ella-

Tucker: ¡chicos! No me dejen solo -se va detras de ellos-

Una ves arriba Sam se dirigió a la puerta quien se podia notar que estaba abierta. Se acerco para cerrarla cuando en eso miro a alguien entre las sombras, sintio una especie de molestia pensando que era Danny pero una ves que encendio las luces se percató de que no era nadie.

Sam: jaja muy gracioso Danny -con sarcasmo-

Danny: ¿que es muy gracioso? -acercándose a Sam, confundido-

Sam: de que utilices tus poderes para tratar de asustarme -molesta, cruza sus brazos-

Danny: Sam yo no he hecho eso... ni siquiera me atrevo a hacerlo contigo

Tucker: creele venia conmigo -defendio-

Sam: mmm... bueno ¿quieren algo? -dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Tucker: un sándwich de carne -sonrie-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la chica gótica, mientras que Demitri miro con una especie de sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos blancos, sus ojos rojos mostraban que era diferente a otro ser.

Una ves en la cocina los chicos hacían su sándwich Tucker utilizó el conocido jamón para poner rebanadas de más. Sam solo hizo sus clásicos sándwich vegetarianos, mientras que Danny hacia un sándwich normal.

Sam saco una jarra de jugo sirviendo en cada vaso para los chicos.

Danny: sabes no es bueno que te quedes sola durante unos dias -miro a Sam-

Sam: no te preocupes, mis padres hace eso todo el tiempo -sonríe-

Danny: ¿como que todo el tiempo? -confundido-

Tucker: chicos no es momento de pelea de pareja entienden -tranquilizado a ambos-

No paso mucho cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se escucharon como puertas y ventanas habian comenzabado a cerrarse haciendo que Tucker terminara un tanto asustadi y a Danny y Sam una especie de susto y sorpresa.

Aun asi no paso mucho cuando las luces se apagaron, Danny sintio aquello para transformarse en fantasma y crear lo que era una bola de energía.

Tucker: ¿Sam esto pasa muy a menudo aque? -temeroso-

Sam: eh... no... supongo que son los fusibles de la electricidad

Danny: entonces vamos para ver si podemos arreglarlo

Sam accedió y comenzó a caminar mientras que Danny se encontraba enfrente, Tucker era el último para luego escuchar pequeños ruidos detras de él.

Tucker miro por unos segundos detrás de él dándose cuenta de que nada ocurría una ves que se volteó se encontraba solo, asi que como última alternativa comenzo a llamarlos no obtuvo respuesta y continuó el camino.

Tucker: vamos Tucker esto... es... -saca su PDA- bien cariño ayudame a iluminar...

Tucker colocó su PDA en modo linterna y continuó recorriendo aquella enorme casa, durante su recorrido escuchaba ruidos provocando que volteara a todos los lados.

En un movimiento rápido pudo ver una silueta que se encontraba de pie enfrente de él, en un, dos por tres los ojos de aquella persona se abrieron mostrando unos ojos rojo sangre.

Tucker dio un enorme gritó haciendo que resonara en toda la casa.

OoOoOoOo

Danny habia escuchado aquello junto con Sam habian quedado sorprendido al no tener a su mejor amigo detrás de ellos.

Sam: ese fue Tucker...

Danny: hay que ver...

Ambos se fueron en búsqueda del chico moreno buscaron por todo el lugar hasta que dieron en la sala en donde se pudo notar el PDA de Tucker encendido mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta y las escaleras enfrente.

Danny: algo no anda bien -toma el PDA-

Sam: ... ¿quien pudo a ver sido?

Danny: no lose, pero hay que continuar buscando a Tucker, toma -le da el PDA- busca en la planta baja, yo buscaré aqui

Sam: bien...

Sam se disponia a subir las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de Danny haciendo que se volteara.

Danny: ten mucho cuidado -acercándose el toma la mano-

Sam: no te preocupes, tengo las armas que me has dando -embosa una sonrisa, besa la mejilla de Danny-

Danny: bien, si tienes problemas... no dudes en gritar

Sam: si

Y con esto terminaron con un beso corto y continuaron su búsqueda por la casa.

OoOoOoOo

Danny buscaba por todo el lugar desde la sala hasta la cocina, de ahi paso al estudio en para finalizar en el close.

Danny: Tucker... ¿donde estas? -un tanto preocupado-

Continuo su camino buscando por lo menos una pista de que su amigo moreno estuviera con bien o de que mostrara de que habia ido a casa, aunque se le hizo extraño ya que Tucker era incapaz de dejar su PDA.

Durante un buen rato llego al comedor en dondd noto el lugar, se encontraba muy tranquilo y la poca luz era parte de la luna llena.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucha, Danny regresa a hacer humano y se aproxima a la puerta mira a unos niños disfrazados uno de ellos al héroe de la ciudad conocido como Danny Phantom haciendo que Danny sonriera.

Niños: ¡Dulces o truco! -sonríen-

Danny: bien, denme unos segundos -embosa una sonrisa-

Los niños accedieron y Danny fue en donde se encontraba el tazón de dulce dio unos cuantos a cada niño para luego cerrar la puerta en ese momento se escucha un grito dedujo que era Sam.

Dejo el tazón se transformó en fantasma y se dirigió hacia su novia quien se encontraba en la planta de arriba, busco por todos los habitaciones hasta que la encontro en donde dormian sus padres.

Ella se encontraba siendo abrazada por un sujeto quien estaba dispuesto a morder a la joven pelinegra en el cuello. Danny se molestó y lanzó un ataque haciendo que el ser se alejara de ella, Danny se acerco a Sam para verificar que estuviera bien.

Danny: ¿estás bien? -mirando a Sam-

Sam: si... gracias

Danny buscó a su contrincante para darse cuenta de que el sujeto habia aparecido de pie, mostrandose por completo ds piel blanca, una cabellera negra, ojos rojo sangre y un traje de las antiguas colonias inglesas.

Danny: no se quien rayos seas pero seras derrotado -lanza unos rayos verdes-

Dimitri: yo soy Dimitri... soy un inmortal... ustedes no podrán hacerme nada -sereno, esquiva-

Danny: que patético nombre -lanza otro ataque-

Dimitri: no es ridículo -esquiva nuevamente-

Para Danny aquel ser le era imposible golpear pues se movia muy rápido provocando que tuviera un problema mayor.

Sam: Danny, él sabe en donds esta Tucker -mirando a su oponente-

Danny: dime Dimitri... ¿donde esta Tucker? -serio-

Dimitri: oh, usted dice al joven de lentes bueno ahora esta en un lugar mejor -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ¿que quiere decir con eso? -confundido-

Dimitri no dijo mas y se dispuso a atacar al chico fantasma, Danny por su parte hacia lo imposible para no ser lastimado por aquel sujeto, en cuestión de minutos se encontraba ya en una especie de dificultad.

Sam miro aquello y busco con la vista algo para poder ayudar a su novio de aquel agarre ya que Dimitri estaba a punto de chupar la sangre del chico fantasma.

Sam pudo conseguir una botella de cristal quid, golpeó al vampiro haciendo que ahora el vampiro la siguiera a ella, ella salió de aquella habitación corriendo entre el pasillo, ella volteó para ver si la estaban siguiendo se percató de que no había hecho eso y una ves que regreso la vista al frente miró al ser enfrente de ella.

Sam: ¡Noo! ¡Sueltame! ¡Danny! -tratando de zafarse-

Dimitri: estaré muy agradecido si me das en honor de probar tu sangre -abrazandola-

Danny comenzó a levantarse sentia un fuerte dolor en sus puños aun asi no se detuvo y prosiguió ya que escucho a Sam gritar. Miro como la chica se encontraba nuevamente a merced de aquel ser cuando en eso utilizó su puño y haciéndose intangible comenzó a lanzar un golpe provocando que la soltara.

Danny apareció enfrente de Sam quien se encontraba asustada cuando en eso Danny miro como Dimitri comenzaba a levantarse pero antes de aue estuviera de pie comenzó a congelar por completó.

Danny: bien supongo que con esto bastara -mirando a Dimitri-

Sam: tenemos que buscar a Tucker -preocupada-

Danny: si...

Su búsqueda lo llevó hasta el sótano se encontraba viendo una película de comedia, los chicos sintieron un escalofríos para luego hablar ocultando aquel nerviosismo.

Danny: Tucker...

Tucker: ah, hola chicos -los saluda con una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -confundida-

Tucker: bueno como unas horas... encontré aquel sujeto intentó chuparme la sangre pero pude defenderme y me encerre aqui ... -asustado- y me puse a ver película de comedia para olvidar el terror

Danny: ¿entonces no tienes nada?

Tucker: nada

Sam: entonces toma tu PDA-le da el aparato-

Tucker: ¡oh cariño has regresado con papá! -abraza el aparato-

La pareja miro con una sonrisa aquella escena dn donde Tucker mostrata los efectos en su PDA, Sam termino por ver su reloj percatandose de que ya eran las 6 am subieron a la sala en dondd miraron aquella estatua congelada del vampiro.

Danny: supongo que tenemos que sacarlo -mira a los chicos-

Sam: si, saquenlo

Ambos chicos obedecieron para sacarlo poco a poco el sol derritio el hielo para luego el der mirara el sol dando a terminar la vida de aquel ser, los chicos miraron el nuevo dia que se habia mostrado ante sus ojos.

Danny: fue genial pasarla aqui -sonrie-

Sam: ¿aunque hubiera un vampiro?

Danny: si

Tucker: espero y esto pase otra ves el próximo año jeje -burla-

Sam: si, para la otra contratare a autores jeje

El trio rio mientra se mostraba el nuevo día un dia después de Halloween.

-Fin


End file.
